


飓风中心 | In the Eye of A Hurricane

by TypeISupernova



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypeISupernova/pseuds/TypeISupernova
Summary: 浩荡的飓风中心一向寂寥无声。In the eye of a hurricane, there is quite.  -- "Hurricane" from Hamilton the musical*Written in simplified Chinese*





	飓风中心 | In the Eye of A Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> *no wife - 双方女友和平分手  
> *only Junior+Thiago a.k.a. 本文真正的主角  
> *CM现在进行时公开交往

Cristiano毫无征兆地在凌晨三点醒了过来。

这是属于马德里的深夜，他的家远离歌舞升平的闹市区，当初设计布局的时候也特意把隔音与遮光做到了最强，因而楼下客厅传来的声响和微弱的光线是不该被他半梦半醒间异常迟钝的感官捕捉到的。他揉揉眼睛，撑起身子看了一眼床头柜上的电子钟，SÁBADO的字样微微发着荧光。

唔，已经周六了，Cristiano嘟囔了一声，翻身下床，摇摇晃晃地从旋转楼梯上踱了下去。

他要找的人正用一种常人难以理解的虔诚对付着一颗成熟的番茄，嘴里塞得鼓鼓囊囊活像一只未雨绸缪的花栗鼠；右手松松地握着一把小刀，尽他可能控制着力道把几只白煮蛋切成细碎的小块状。

“我吵醒你了吗？”花栗鼠的喉结上下翻滚着，把嘴里的番茄咽下之后扭头看他，“Thiago已经睡了，这小子一上飞机就迷糊，也不知道是像谁。”

Cristiano摇摇头打了个哈欠，挑着眉毛示意Lionel手下的鸡蛋丁：“在做什么？”

Lionel拿暂时空闲的手肘指向旁边准备好的黄瓜丁、全麦吐司和沙拉酱：“Junior明天训练的午餐。我刚刚到家的时候饿到恍惚，忍不住煮了几个鸡蛋，想想是周末没有什么运动量也不敢吃，就给Junior做个鸡蛋酱算了——不许说这个不健康，你不能总拿自己控制饮食的标准来给他准备食物。”说罢从洗碗机里拿出一只玻璃小碗，把碎的蛋白蛋黄块和黄瓜粒都倒进去，再挤上一点沙拉酱用勺子搅拌均匀。

突然被针对的男人感到了委屈：“……我也没说不能用沙拉酱啊。”他假装自己是一只迷了路的大狗，u可怜巴巴地从后面搂住Lionel的腰，“去睡觉吧，我明天早上起来弄。”

“我从巴塞罗那带过来了好些鱼和虾，你看着给Junior准备一些。”

“嗯。”

“三明治里的牛肉用黄油稍微煎一下，不要水煮，明白吗？”

“明白了。”

Lionel这才心满意足地把用过的厨具都冲洗干净，任着Cristiano揽他的腰，和他的爱人一同上楼进了卧室。

“晚安。”Cristiano亲了亲他的脸颊。

“晚安。”Lionel拉过他覆在自己腰上的手。

 

“爸爸？Leo爸爸！”

Lionel翻个身，无意识地提起被子盖住了耳朵；像是突然意识到发声的是他儿子一样，他艰难地伸出一只手企图安抚在他耳边尖叫的男孩：“乖……让我再睡会儿。”

Thiago是个精力充沛的小伙子——Cristiano如是说——因此他对睡懒觉这种事儿从来都没什么热忱，不论是自己还是别人：“已经快12点钟了，爸爸！Junior哥哥早就走了，连Cris爸爸都要去电视台准备采访了！”

后半句话当真让Lionel一下子清醒了不少，他撑起身子又眨眨眼睛，模模糊糊地看着高个子男人在他身边坐下：“醒了？”

“Thiago在我旁边喊了半天了，能不清醒吗？”

头发柔软的小男孩学着他亲生父亲的样子躲进被子里，吃吃地笑了。

“我下午有个专访，还记得吗？”Cristiano把遮在他眼前的头发拨开，“Mendes带我过去，得先走个过场对对说辞什么的，晚上再回家。”

Lionel点点头：“那我两点去接Junior回家。”

“好，我把车钥匙放桌上了。”他拍拍Lionel的脸，在他额头上印下一个吻。

躲在一堆织物中的男孩只露出一双眼睛滴溜溜地转，看看他的Cris爸爸，再看看他的Leo爸爸。Lionel伸了个懒腰把他从温暖的床铺里抱了起来：“爸爸的早安吻呢？”

Thiago难得有点害羞，矜持了一小会儿还是乖乖地在Lionel和Cristiano的嘴角吧唧亲了一口。

 

更衣室里的淋浴数量不多，而Junior是个懂礼貌的男孩——他一直都是最后一批进去冲洗的。

他把汗淋淋的训练服扔进球包里，拿出干净的常服换上，又用厚实的毛巾擦头发上滴落的水珠。早洗好澡的几个孩子和他说了声再见就离开了，坐在他旁边的Carlos往Junior的方向挪了挪屁股：“今天是你爸爸来接吗？”

Junior想了想：“应该是Leo爸爸，他和Thiago一起来。”

“你真是天底下最幸福的人了！”Carlos抱住Junior的手臂，眼睛里都发着光，“你要知道，我最大的愿望就是能拿到Ronaldo和Messi亲笔签名的秋衣。”

“你可以给我呀，”Junior有点不明白，“我拿回去给两个爸爸签名不就行了吗？”

金棕色头发的男孩委屈地嘟起了嘴：“可我妈妈不让。自从半个月前你爸爸的新闻被登出来之后，她甚至都不太想让我和你一起踢球一起玩了。我不懂她在想什么；我是说，他们是世界上最棒的球员不是吗？他们两位愿意在一起真是再好不过了。”

“是这样没错。”Junior本能地说道，他还在消化Carlos的前半句话，没来得及做出什么反应，Carlos又带着星星眼问他：“你说Thiago会来我们训练营吗？”

“我不确定，”被转移注意力的卷发男孩诚实地作答，“Leo爸爸大概会更希望他去拉玛西亚——如果Thiago真的想踢球的话。但是他太小了，Carlos，有的时候我甚至觉得他是一颗小葡萄；他得再长大一些才能踢球。”

Carlos像个惆怅的中年人一样叹了口气：“可我想看你和Thiago在同一支队伍踢球。”

于是Junior学着他的口气宽慰道：“我还想看我的两个爸爸在同一支队伍踢球呢。”

Carlos噗嗤一声笑了出来。

他们蹦蹦跳跳地穿过长廊向后门的停车场走去；这是Cristiano能找到的安保设施最好的训练营，除了学院家长、教练和行政人员以外其他无关人员都会被挡在场地正门以外的地方，为了隐私也更为了孩子们的安全。Carlos向着他妈妈的车子跑去，不忘回头和Junior挥挥手，Junior也和他道别：“周末愉快，Carlos！”

他的Leo爸爸和Thiago正站在Cris的跑车前面，笑脸盈盈地看他。尽管知道他们会来，许久没有见到Lionel和Thiago的Junior还是惊喜地叫出了声；他迅速地跑过来，把Lionel的腰和Thiago的脑袋都抱进怀里：“我好想你们……”

Lionel的手穿过他还没干透的卷发轻轻地揉了揉，给了他一个面颊吻，然后打开后车门让两个男孩都坐进去。Thiago听话地爬上他的专属儿童座椅，而Junior大着胆子问道：“我能坐前面吗，Leo爸爸？”

“等你再大一点就可以了，Junior。”Lionel没有心软，“而且前面很晒，会让你不舒服的。”

Junior觉得很有道理，挨着Thiago坐下，把球包搁在脚下；他伸手在包里翻了一会儿，又掏出一个足球钥匙扣递给Thiago玩。

车子在训练营的正门龟速前行，在后排玩得正开心的Junior和Thiago没有对车窗外的喧闹倾注关心；他们在谈论马德里和巴塞罗那的天气差异，意大利和西班牙的风土人情。他们的心中满载着新世界的流光溢彩，也自然看不到防窥视车窗外颜色灰暗的、想要突破保安冲击他们车的人群——他们手里高举着 MATRIMONIO = HOMBRE Y MUJER （婚姻=男人+女人） 的旗帜，有些面无表情有些狰狞地怒骂Lionel与Cristiano的苟合是足球之耻。感谢上帝他们没有影响Junior的训练，Lionel心想，即便他们真的做错了事也不该由他们的孩子担负起责任。

听着男孩们清脆的笑声，Lionel突然觉得他何其幸运。

 

给Junior一杯柠檬水，在Thiago手里塞一份Cristiano特意多做的三明治，Lionel总算有了个充分的理由让他们远离厨房：“去客厅里坐着玩吧，我得给我们四个准备晚餐呢。”他蹲下身，从冷藏室里拿出他们上个星期采购的胡萝卜、西芹、番茄放在篮子里，然后又站起来，从温度稍高一些的区域挑出Cristiano今早买回来并清理干净的长生菜和紫叶生菜、西兰花、千页豆腐还有甜玉米粒，对洋葱摇摇头，又捞起一小把樱桃番茄放进手中的大玻璃碗里。

Lionel在手里的东西都放在料理台上，稍稍思索了一下菜单：茄汁鱼柳，煎鸡腿肉，经Cristiano改良后的蔬菜沙拉；可能还缺一些主食，他再次拉开冰箱门，把压箱底的那包荞麦面翻了出来。两道热菜可以等Cristiano回家之后再做，Lionel这样想着，把新鲜无骨鱼柳和冰冻的去皮鸡腿肉一并拿出，后者用保鲜袋扎着浸在水里慢慢解冻；然后拿过做沙拉的食材，开始了愉快的工作。

“爸爸有人发信息给你！”Thiago隔着大半个客厅喊道。

“是要紧的事吗？”Lionel喊了回去。

“是Geri叔叔和你打个招呼！”这次答应他的是Junior。

Lionel松了口气，随孩子们拿他的手机玩去了。

而客厅里的Junior和Thiago正小小地惊叹Piqué发来的那句话：Cristiano真是爱惨了你。他们有些迷茫，虽然这样说原则上完全正确，但也不知道Geri叔叔为什么会突如其来这么一下子。Junior想要从Thiago手里把手机拿过来，没想到用力失当，划开了发件人又按上了FaceTime的选项。Thiago几乎要尖叫出声了——直到Milan的声音从扬声器里传出来：“是Junior和Thiago，爸爸！”

从小就会用iPad给自己找足球视频看的Junior委实开心了起来，他的兴奋把刚刚误操作的惶恐扫得一干二净：“你好呀Milan！”

比他们年纪都小的大眼睛男孩子听起来比他们还要亢奋——看起来也是这样；他举着手机朝着电视的方向，全然不顾他父亲的劝阻：“我们在看你Cris爸爸的专访！”被揭了老底的Gerard Piqué大概是觉得面子上挂不住，连声叫Milan把手机拿回来；可玩心大发的Milan根本没在意这个：他的摄像头正对着电视上Cristiano Ronaldo帅气十足的脸庞，吵吵嚷嚷的好像在讨论能看到直播的是哪个频道。Piqué叹了口气，站起身把他小小个的儿子拉回身边，重新夺取了手机的使用权。

Thiago和Junior只看到他们的Geri叔叔毛茸茸地在屏幕上显了形：“午安，Junior。午安，Thiago。”

“你真的在看Cris爸爸的节目！”黑卷发的男孩眼睛闪亮亮的，“Cris爸爸会很高兴的！”

“千万别，Junior，千万别。我和你爸爸一直都不太对付。”

“可你们在曼联做过队友不是吗？”

Piqué揉了揉太阳穴，有些头疼。

“如果你想，可以问问那些还在皇马的：你Ramos叔叔和Marcelo叔叔看Leo爸爸什么感觉，我看你Cris爸爸就是什么感觉，懂了吗？”

Thiago放肆地大笑，他和他父亲实在太过相像了，而Junior也和Cristiano是一个模子里刻出来一样；在Piqué看来，和他FaceTime的仿佛是二十多年前的Cristiano和Lionel——这想法过于诡异了，他们那时候甚至都不在伊利比亚半岛，也不太可能像Thiago和Junior那样脸贴脸的紧密无间。

他清清喉咙，尝试着从男孩们笑成一团的混乱里夺回他作为前辈应得的注意力：“Junior，最近的训练还好吗？有没有新的孩子加入你们？”

两个男孩子同时回答了他的问题，“教练让我做了一回门将！”和“Junior是最棒的！”的尖叫交织在一起，Piqué见怪不怪，等他们短暂地安静下来再试探着问：“在训练营里，你和你的朋友会谈起爸爸吗？”

“为什么不？”Junior真实地困惑着，“Cris爸爸和Leo爸爸是最优秀的球员，我们当然会聊起他们，那可是我们进步的目标。”

蓝眼睛的男人抿了抿嘴唇，Lionel和Cristiano绝不会让外面的风言风语伤害到他们的宝贝，他作为两个孩子的父亲也感同身受；他刻意地做出一个安抚的微笑，生怕Junior和Thiago被他刚刚严肃的神情吓到，然后思忖了一下，小心翼翼地开口：“太优秀的人有时候也会被人嫉妒的，Junior；有的人就是会看你的两个爸爸不顺眼，这也没有办法。”

Junior反倒轻松地笑了出来：“我早就知道啦，Geri叔叔，上个星期Ramos叔叔和Marcelo叔叔来看我的时候也是这么说的！我又不是第一天知道爸爸名气很大，你们为什么都在这个时候突然这么——”他在寻找一个合适的词语，旁边的Thiago用胳膊肘顶了他一下，靠在他的耳边奶声奶气地说了什么，Junior这才恍然大悟，“谨慎！对，你们怎么突然这么谨慎？”

Piqué突然不知道该做出什么样的表情——看在上帝的份上，他是个血统不能更纯正的巴萨人，对皇家马德里的成员终归心里有着膈应；但在Junior和Thiago面前表现出这种偏见又会显得他格外小心眼。这可真是矛盾，巴萨未来主席决定忍辱负重，继续带着笑容问道：“那他们怎么会突然来看你呀？”

“我也不太明白，”Junior摇摇头，“我们在午休，Ramos叔叔和Marcelo叔叔就突然出现了，问了我训练的情况，说了和你一样的话，还给了我一大袋珍宝珠。”

“一大袋珍宝珠?”

“是的，就像圣诞节时候的那种礼物包装，里面什么味道都有；可我不吃糖，就全部给了Thiago。他好像很喜欢珍宝珠。”

被叫到名字的男孩应景地点了点头。

好在那两个从各种程度让他头疼的家伙没有做什么出格的事情，Piqué也是松了口气，没忍住嘱咐Junior：“他们说的没错，但是Junior，珍宝珠的事情你可千万不能告诉你的Cris爸爸；那袋糖不是给Thiago的，是给你Leo爸爸的……”

 

Lionel从厨房里走出来稍作休息的时候，Junior与Thiago看得正认真的Cristiano的采访已经过了大半；和他对话的是一位有着丰富经验的脱口秀主持人，说话做事都幽默风趣，与Cristiano和Lionel在以前也为各种原因接触过几次，彼此的印象都非常不错。在这种时刻，Juventus愿意请他来给Cristiano做一次现场直播的专访也称得上是煞费苦心，Lionel心想。

“拜托，Ronaldo，虽然你们官方还没表态，我们可都从各种途径知道你和Messi的关系了。能不能和我们稍稍剧透一点点，嗯？一点点就好。”

“Lionel Messi是我最尊重的对手，也是全世界最有价值的球员之一，我在节目刚开始那会儿已经评价过他了，不是吗？”

主持人夸张地捧住了心口：“这也太正式了！我们都是不看足球只听八卦的粗人，就不能稍微浪漫一点吗？比如，你们是什么时候相遇的？又是怎样坠入爱河的？”

Cristiano狡黠地抬起一边的眉毛，看了一眼镜头——Lionel总觉得那是在看他——然后故意摆出一副苦恼的样子：“那我可得好好想想……我们第一次相遇，嗯，大概是在——”

“颁奖典礼？健身房？酒店、餐厅还是酒吧？”

“——球场。我们都是职业球员，你忘了？”

主持人确实被逗笑了，他拍了拍Cristiano的肩膀，坚持不懈地询问着：“认真的？你们就靠一年几度的国家德比对彼此情投意合？真是一场新世纪的罗密欧与朱丽叶啊。”

“如果你真的很想知道的话，”Cristiano扬起嘴角，“我们确认关系的确是在颁奖典礼之后酒店的健身房里——但我只能说到这里了！剩下的故事我们得留着写传记赚版权费呢。行行好吧，各位，我们还有两个孩子要养呢！”

靠着Lionel坐在沙发上的Thiago和Junior也咯咯笑了起来：“Cris爸爸说的对吗？”

他们第一次相遇是世界足球先生的颁奖典礼，第一场比赛是在诺坎普的欧冠半决赛，第一回下决心和彼此倾诉爱意是在金球奖之后酒店的健身房里，见证者是一盆味道非常差劲的便利店速食沙拉——“他说的没错，”Lionel揉了揉两个男孩的头发。

Cristiano的专访很快结束了，电视台纷纷开始剪辑出他回答中能引起观众“兴趣”的片段，一遍遍重播着，再配上几个专业的评论者做出他们的论断；然而Lionel对此毫无兴趣，也不想让Junior和Thiago眼睁睁看着Cris的话被强行曲解，只让他们去准备餐具布置餐桌。

他的手机在这时候响了起来。

“晚上好，Leo。”

“晚上好，仪式感先生，Junior和Thiago的果汁有没有忘记买？”

“怎么会呢，”电话那头的人轻笑了一声，“差Mendes买好了。你看采访了？”

“就看了后半段，忙着准备晚饭呢。还差鱼和鸡腿肉留着给你发挥。”

“好呀，我还有半小时就到家了。”

两个人同时沉默了几秒。

“你还好吗？”Lionel问他。

挺直腰板坐在车上的Cristiano卸了力一样往后倒去，被皮质的座椅支撑着没再往下滑：“你懂那种感觉吗？很累，累到撑不住自己的身体，但又特别清醒，不知道还有什么能做的。”

“我知道，但我们能做的都已经做了。”Lionel放轻了声音，“我甚至都不知道我们的坚持是不是正确的，Cris，我们做错了什么吗？”

“我们只是没有遵循别人的期望而活，Leo，让所有人满意是一件很难的事情。”葡萄牙人顿了顿，接着说，“你父亲刚刚致电，说希望我们明天能一切顺利。”

“我也是这么希望的。你紧张吗？”

“你说发布会？这可是我们认识十几年来第一次并肩作战，我怎么可能不紧张。”

男人的坦然让Lionel的神情都舒缓了下来，他深深地吐出一口气，笃定地开口：

“那么多人想看我们从神坛上跌下来，我们总不能让他们如愿以偿。”

Cristiano则攥紧了手中的丝绒质地的小盒子，带着同样的诚意宣誓。

“你有我的承诺，一如既往。”

 

-THE END.-

 


End file.
